User talk:Jordan 'Edward Cullen' Farrell
Welcome can anyone give me a comment?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??! Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Alternate endings to Breaking Dawn page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Kmanwing (Talk) 17:38, July 20, 2010 (: Hi:D how ur you? Volturifan199 20:43, July 22, 2010 (UTC) heyyy :) Heyy... just seeing how you where doing and i hope you like this web site :) Come back soon :) CullenLoverForever17 18:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Really want that category badge, eh? They sure are shiny.... LuckyTimothy 15:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : Congrats... I guess. LuckyTimothy 15:46, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : 500 edits? Just editted away. Not much to it than that. Most of it was fixing up people's mistakes. LuckyTimothy 15:50, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : Well, I've been around since day one of badges, so that helps. I used to get a lot of them from the Top Ten lists until we went with this streamlined format. And now anybody with a brain can simply add in a reason. It just takes time to get those 500 eidts. LuckyTimothy 15:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC) heyy Hi, you wanna be friends with me? I saw that you liked them so i thought that you would like this pic :) CullenLoverForever17 06:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC) : :) okay cool. thanks. and yea i thought so to :). how are you? CullenLoverForever17 20:18, August 14, 2010 (UTC) thats good im good. i like any kind. what doyou like? CullenLoverForever17 20:57, August 14, 2010 (UTC) umm.. can i tell you later g2g sorry. CullenLoverForever17 20:59, August 14, 2010 (UTC) no its okay, i had to go to my sisters for my brothers birthday party. lol :) i like in ny. CullenLoverForever17 01:57, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Thats cool. I'v always wanted to go there. I dont know who my fav is. Wwell heres my top 6 lol. but not in order. Edward Jacob Alice Jane Bella Seth Whos your fav? CullenLoverForever17 17:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) haha. :) okay 3 and agan not in order Alice and Jasper Bella and Edward Emmett and Rosalie. and yours? CullenLoverForever17 18:21, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I was going to put Jacob and Bella but then i was thinkg that they really dint go out they just kissed. lol. What about Jacob and Renesmee? Do you think there cut together. If you read Breaking dawn. CullenLoverForever17 18:33, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Yea i know it is mest up but look how it tirned out. You cant say shes not safe. lol. You did? That would be a funny book yet weart and cool. haha. Okay i got a joke for you. What is Janes worst bad dream? CullenLoverForever17 18:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) a pink dress on Aro. :) CullenLoverForever17 18:54, August 16, 2010 (UTC) lol. well for one think they cant sleep so. and what would you do if you where her and aro was in your dream in a pink dress. you know how they always where black, so everyone but aro is in pink. what would you think. lol I love your story. i almost cryed when Alice was dyeing. i love it sooo muchh!!! CullenLoverForever17 19:45, August 16, 2010 (UTC) anythime. and i know right, its like in breaking dawn they change the whay the dress and now all of them had to have on a pink dress. I would be good for jane and bad at the same time. i dont think she would want to where pink. lol. but to see the guys in pink dresses lol. CullenLoverForever17 19:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) lol i know right that would be somthing and sorry i was reading the book that you put up. :) 1 and 2 love going to the next CullenLoverForever17 21:12, August 16, 2010 (UTC) lol yea i got bord so i just wrote down jokes and i have like 5 10 pages. but yours are really funny :) CullenLoverForever17 00:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Yea i put up the 1st chapter on a blog so if you just look at my blog you can read it. Really is it your 1st time reading it? CullenLoverForever17 17:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes i am but i dont know when i should put it up. i'v been doing nothing school starts in like 4 days for me, what about you? SuperFans I added "Graphic Novel" to the chart SuperFans, so the chart is now a little bit to wide for the window, so I think it would be more beautiful if you could shorten your sign (only on this site): . . .Jordan 'Edward Cullen' Farrell to *Jordan 'Edward Cullen' Farrell *Jordan 'Edward Cullen' Farrell *Jordan 'Edward Cullen' Farrell *Jordan 'Edward Cullen' Farrell *Jordan Farrell *or whatever you want (if you want) I changed it to *Jordan 'Edward Cullen' Farrell But if you don't like it you can make it undo. 08:54, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi there Symone here and I was wondering if youd be interested in my wiki http://www.thevampirediariesfans.wikia.com This would be a great chance for you to give me some of your ideas or you can create a character. User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) edward is ausome edward your ausome i have one thing to ask it would be ausome if you could come to are school the adress is sooner road off of briant the name is sooner elementry yes this is the 6th grader i guss thats my nick name at the moment 6th grader says i messed p the directons yester day i messed up the adrees it is bryant then 89 st go straght you will see a church then next to it is th school so can you come Hi hi, my name is Memedi and I think it's cool to have a guy in a age near mine, AND that you also are Team Victoria like me. ( team James' coven ) Memedi 17:47, December 27, 2010 (UTC)